Lesson's in Japanese
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Follow Kagome Higurashi and the Prince of Tennis Cast as they teach you Japanese, starting with the basics, and slowly building your way up to intermediate then finally advanced lessons. Now, of course, you'll get your share of stories in this, but it's fun to learn too!


**Lesson's in Japanese**

**Summary: Follow Kagome Higurashi and the Prince of Tennis Cast as they teach you Japanese, starting with the basics, and slowly building your way up to intermediate then finally advanced lessons. Now, of course, you'll get your share of stories in this, but its fun to learn too!**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Prince of Tennis**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**-x-x-x-**

_Today, Kagome Higurashi is going to be teaching school. Kagome is fifteen years old, but that's okay, this will be a mock school, and she will be a pretend teacher, with pretend students helping her along the way._

_First things first, in introducing yourself in Japan, or any other Eastern Asian Country, it's customary to give your last name first, and first name last!_

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome walked through the halls of Seishun Academy, black hair falling to the middle of her back, and bright blue eyes following the walls of student art work and marble floor designs. Finally coming to a stop in front of the classroom she'd be teaching in, she took a deep breath and entered. Her students stood up.

"**Senséi, O-hayo Gozaimasu~!"**

Kagome smiled as her students bowed before nodding, "O-hayo, kurasu, o seki o go riyō kudasai." She walked to the chalk board and began writing her name on it in blue chalk. Turning to face her students, all of which were all seated at their desks now, she smiled, "Kyō kara, watashi wa anata no senséi ni narimasu! Watashi no namae ga Higurashi, Kagome desu." She bowed, "Watashi ni, Higurashi senséi o yonde kudasai!"

"**Hai! Higurashi-Senséi!"**

**-x-x-x-**

_This can all be translated as a normal greeting between teacher and students, but rather, this in an introduction._

-x-x-x-

A red haired boy with bright cheerful blue eyes smiled as he walked up in front of the classroom now empty of all but one other person. "O-hayo, Minna-San! Eiji Kikumaru here!"

Another boy shook his head, "Saa~ You did it wrong, Eijiko..." he had brown hair and blue eyes hidden behind closed eyelids.

"Ehh!? Nani?"

"First, O-hayo, or O-hayo gozaimas u, can be translated to _good morning_, which it no longer is, Eijiko. Secondly, your introduction was all wrong. Remember, you are supposed to introduce yourself, last name first, and first name last. Let's try it again, first, can we think of a word which can be used to say hello that isn't to be used in the morning?"

Eiji pouted, "Mmm...ah! Konnichi wa and Komban wa!"

"Hai, hai...now, try it one more time, ganbatte!"

Eiji jumped forward and held his hand high above him, "Konnichi wa, Minna! Kikumaru, Eiji here! Hoi, hoi~!"

"Very good, Eijiko." The other boy turned to everyone before bowing, "Miná-san, Komban wa, watashi wa Fuji, Shuusuke!"

Eiji grinned, "Sugoi, Fujiko! Sugoi!"

Fuji smiled, "Iie, that's just the basics. Now, let's go back and translate the introduction of the class for our friends,"

"Hai, hai!"

_-x-x-x-_

Kagome walked through the halls of Seishun Academy, black hair falling to the middle of her back, and bright blue eyes following the walls of student art work and marble floor designs. Finally coming to a stop in front of the classroom she'd be teaching in, she took a deep breath and entered. Her students stood up.

"_**Good morning, Senséi!"**_

Kagome smiled as her students bowed before nodding, "Hello, class; please take your seats." She walked to the chalk board and began writing her name on it in blue chalk. Turning to face her students, all of which were all seated at their desks now, she smiled, "Starting today, I will be your teacher; my name is Higurashi, Kagome!" She bowed, "Please call me, Higurashi-Sensei!"

_-x-x-x-_

"So that's what she said, Fujiko is so good at English, and even better at Japanese, nyan~!"

"Saa~" Smiling with closed eyes, Shuusuke wrote down a few words on the board. "These are some other words you may have come across while reading, so please pay close attention and practice them on your own convenience. Until next time,"

The two boys bowed, _**"Sayonara~"**_

**-x-x-x-**

**(CHALKBOARD)**

**Hai = Yes**

**Iie = No**

**O-hayo = Good Morning**

**Konnichi wa = Good Afternoon**

**Komban wa = Good Evening**

**Mina-san (or) Minna = Everybody**

**Senséi = Teacher**

**Nani = What**

**Ganbatte = Good luck**

**Sugoi = 1) Wonderful, Marvelous, Swell, Terrific - 2) Fierce, Dreadful, Ghastly, Weird, Uncanny**

**Sayonara = Goodbye**

**Nyan = The sound that Eiji and a Cat make!**

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: So...this is clearly different, lol, I have no idea what you guys will think of this, I thought to do this on a whim, so...uh, hehe. Happy learning~**


End file.
